A story of ash
by Hinata Hyuga byakugan user
Summary: If Elsa and Anna had an adopted sister this is the out come what if said sister had a secret set after the movie leave that up to your imagination for now still accepting oc's for Elsa's suitor
1. Chapter 1

Haylee : this story is dedicated to my beta Leena 1445 because she really helps me and she loves frozen it would be hunger games but I wanted to do frozen cause I would ruin the hunger games for everyone

My character ash is the adopted sister of Anna and Elsa ( Duh !) please leave the events of the movie with my char in it to you imagination . My char has a secret ( Duh !) . Enjoy

Disclaimer : she dose not own frozen ( duh ! )

Potential spoilers ( DUH!)

. A story of ash

I slowly awoke as light filtered through my closed eyelids greatly disturbing me .

" lady Ashleigh queen elsa requests your presence in the Throne room in half an hour " the voice of my most loyal maid Danae ( Danae was of greek heritage ) spoke .

" ugh why dose she always request my presence so early in the morning " I said moaning as I got up and walked into my en suite bath room not sure yet but for the sake of your to get changed .

Danae giggled softly " my lady it's the late afternoon you missed breakfast ".

I walked out of the bathroom dressed in a red and orange dress " ugh not again " I said admiring the dress .

It was simple crimson dress that reached the floor with orange markings around the stomach area the marking reminded me of a flame .

I slipped in the simple red flats and sat on the chair near my vanity so that Danae could tie up my hair .

" my lady would a fish tail do efficiently today " she asked .

" yeah sure " I replied lazily

Danae lifted up my ebony hair and a small silver comb and started combing my hair at first it was sore then as she continued it became gentle .

After she was finished she placed a small silver and ruby encrusted hair clip into my dark locks .

" thank you Danae " I said getting up .

" your very welcome mistress . She said as she went along to clean my bedroom

I began making my way down the stairs and towards the throne room I looked at the clock

" hah five minutes early " I said triumphantly at the same time a blonde boy and my sister Anna walked out of the throne room Anna looked way to happy she didn't notice me but the blonde boy did he looked like he was about to say some thing to me when a voice shouted me in .well sorta actually it went a little like this

" would some one please go and collect princess Ashleigh " the voice belonged to my other sister elsa she was the queen of arendel . She could also control ice and snow which would of been awesome if it was not for my secret .

" no need " I said stepping in smirking as the blonde looked shocked .

" Ashleigh your not usually awake at this time " she said shrinking back Into her normal composure .

" well Anna usually isn't that happy " I said " so what did you want to talk to me about "

" well that's it your sister is getting married and ... " she trailed of and I narrowed my eyes .

" what " I said .

" by the state of law both of us must get married "

" cool okay " I said

" really ? " she asked

" No OF COURSE NOT I DONT WANT TO GET MARRIED !". I yelled

" I know but you can chose there wont be a time limit but I would prefer it if it was before your 21st birthday " she said calmly

" okay that's fine I'm 18 right now that leaves a while " I smiled .

" ok then it's settled I will set up some eligible suitors for you " she said

" well if that's all I'm just going to go riding on my horse " I said she let me leave so I assumed that was everything

The truth was I didn't want to get married especially not with my secret .

Haylee : that was chapter one she will be described next time please send oc's to be suitors they must be human but can have one ability that's it fill out this form girl oc's are accepted but will be used for different matters

Name :

Age : ( please between 18 -21 no 30 or 12 year olds 17 and 22 is allowed but that's really it )

Looks :

Personality :

Abilities : ( optional but only one )

Title : ( lord' lady prince , princess Etc )

Country : ( preferably made up )

Gender : ( male or female is important in this story )

Please don't try to make them know Elsa R&r


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Jason

Haylee : okay so the first part is Leena ' s I will tell you when it's mine Jason is her character here's his bio

Jason (also related to Greek mythology)

19

He has black hair, wire-rimmed glasses and blue eyes and though attractive with a skinny build (sort of) he's very obnoxious and awkward to be around.

Obnoxious, awkward,shy, tends to back away from stuff

He has a golden fleece (yeah, ha-ha) that makes him stronger

Prince

Prince Jason of Noreale

Male

Dis : she doesn't own frozen or Jason just Ashleigh and Danae

Jason walked down the regal halls to Arendelle's throne room. 'What a place,' he thought. He pushed up his nerdy bifocals and smiled at one of the servants walking by. The servant looked, surprised for a second, and smiled back. She was a pretty young lady, and as Jason stared at her, he stumbled on the carpet but regained himself. He then smashed his knee on one of the pillars.

He rubbed his hand over the now bruised spot on his knee and one of the guards opened the door for Jason. The royal queen Elsa stood and smiled a warm smile at Jason. She was a sight to behold, and he wrapped his fleece and said, "H-Hi. I'm Jason..." Jason trailed off.

"Greetings. Welcome to Arendelle. You're Jason, huh?" Elsa looked at him curiously. He was like Anna; nervous and awkward and he seemed to be clumsy. He was handsome but not as suave or charming as that monster, Hans. Thank God. Elsa was a bit weary of Jason before she met him because...what if they got married or had dates and he turned out to be like Hans?

"Y-yes. You're Elsa. You look beautiful. Ice suits you beautiful-wait, I mean good..."

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself. Care for any snacks or beverages?" Elsa asked smoothly.

Jason thought Elsa one level above him. She was regal, prosper, and beautiful.

( this part is my writing )

I had been talking to the queen when I heard a loud noise . The sound then began to come closer and closer and I started to shake . A knock on the door of the room that the queen and I were in almost brought me to my feet .

" Enter " the queen said calmly still drinking her tea . I assumed that as she was calm that the person behind that sound was not a threat .

A young girl walked in she looked to be about 18 or 19 years of age . She was a pleasant to looking girl with medium length ebony hair curled into a wavy style at the top of her head was a hair band that resembled a greek laurel wreath

Pale red lips only helped point out the beauty of her amber eyes which moulded perfectly onto her alabaster skin .

The girl was petite but tall . The dress she wore was a white greek chiton with golden shoes she walked over to the Queen and I until she stood next to Queen Elsa .The girl smiled at me and spoke

" it's a pleasure to meet you prince Jason I am princess Ashleigh of Arandelle second in line for the throne " the girl Ashleigh curtsied , although she was good looking her beauty placed in comparisons to her elder sister .

" Ashleigh ? " the queen questioned what are you doing here your not supposed to be here for another twelve minutes .

" Well Danae managed to wake me up so that I wouldn't be late and I'm not I am right on time " she smiled .

" you seem to be doing that a lot lately " the queen smiled " care to join us .

" I would love to " the girl sat down in a red seat next to the queen .

"'Great I will have the chef prepare you a cup of tea " the queen said but the girl pulled a face .

" But tea is terrible it's to plain no matter how many pieces of sugar I put in it could I not have a hot chocolate instead? " Ashleigh said .

" Ashleigh hot chocolate is not a beverage fit for a princess "Elsa said rolling her eyes .

" I don't care it tastes good " Ashleigh said staring at the Queen .

" fine " Elsa said as she ordered a maid to go and get the chef to make one .

' that girl is really strange ,childish but polite , sweet but strong , pretty but not lady like ', He thought with a look of curiosity .

Twenty minutes later the maid returned with a flask of hot chocolate the princess took it and thanked the maid .

The girl got up .

" where are you going Ashleigh ?" The Queen questioned .

" I'm going riding I'll probably be back by dinner Danae all ready made my lunch and now I have a drink bye " and with that the princess ran out of the room .

" I would apologise for her actions but she will no doubt do something worse later " the queen smiled

" uh - that's um f-fine " I stuttered looking at the queen .

" would you like to tour the palace gardens with me "she asked still smiling .

I simply nodded as I couldn't get the words to form in my throat .

Haylee : thank you Leena for that wonderful oc . You can still send more in but I forgot to add that it would be helpful if you would tell me ( if your oc is male ) who they are a suitor for Ashleigh or Elsa if you don't care which one you don't need to add that .


	3. Chapter 3 Please read Andy and secrets

Haylee : just a quick note .

A guest left an oc for me and as much as I would love to put it in it wasn't complete . here it is and Andy if you read fix these things and you're oc will be accepted :)

I have an oc for u.

Andy

Prince

Prince Andy

18

Awkward and loves to read. Very balanced between loud and quiet.

Red hair. Blue-Grey eyes. Five foot four. Somewhat pale skin. Hair turns white when he uses his magic too much.

Ice magic.

I'm sorry but you forgot the kingdom ( made up if possible )

Gender

And who you wanted them to be the suitor for ( Elsa or Ashleigh )

I think that's it so Andy if you are reading this please add the parts you forgot and he will definitely be added.

I'm sorry for everyone ( for Probably only three ) who thought this was a full chapter but I'm going to try and show Ashleigh's secret .

Dis : she dose not own frozen or any oc's so far but Ashleigh and Danae .

I rode my horse Arion up the trail but when I was sure no one was there I turned him in to the forest path and took the shortcut ( which I made my self ) all the way to the mountain .

This mountain is particular was the area in which an icy castle resided . I left Arion in a stable made of trees ( which again I made my self ) .

For most of my kind training was usually easiest in the places which represented are birth elements . most of my kind only learned two elements . I was different But not at my birth . I was originally only supposed to be two as well

But then the incident happened. I was barley a month old when my parents took me to the groove square . Just as the elders of my kind came out each had a strong control over a certain element .

Some terrible person appeared and tried to steal the elders life force energy ( which would steal the elements ) my parents were killed trying to help the elders. My mother destroyed the person before just as she began to fade away .

Even after there sacrifice the damage had been done . The elders realised this and they know exactly what to do. The fire elder picked me an orphaned crying baby up and brought me over the other elders it was then that my chosen was picked .

" Ash wood " her name will be Ash wood" . The nature elder announced .

" we are sorry we have to do this to you Ash wood but as your mother dealt the final blow a reward is in order .But sadly as her life was lost we bestow the honour to you " the water elder said .

The people in the groove square stood silently as it wasn't just my family that was ended that and they were about to do .

I had stopped crying . The elders gazed at me with small smiles

" I fire bestow my element and spirt to Ash wood " As the elder finished her form disappeared and in its was a flame which led right into my body nature stepped up next .

" I nature bestow my element and spirit to Ash wood " again her body disappeared becoming a lily again into my body .next it was water

" I'm sorry Ash wood this will be a bit painful as I am not your element . She said " I water bestow my element and spirt to Ash wood " in her place was a locket with a silver teardrop it again absorbed into my body .

" we are all sorry this will hurt as again we are not your natural element's " earth said " I earth bestow my element and spirit to Ash wood " her body faded into a jade that again flew into me .

Gently air moved up to me and kissed my fore head lightly " I air bestow my element and spirit to Ash wood " after her body disappeared a ravens feather in its place it also absorbed into me .

The final elder yin and yang ( yes I know there not elements ) walked over to me " you will become the next elder Ash wood " but the other elements she didn't bestow her element straight away first she turned to a young girl with shiny brown hair and jade green eyes

" *Daphne take Ash wood to the humans castle leave her in a basket with a note .The note must state that her name is Ashleigh not Ash wood " the girl nodded her head and ran of the elder

began. " I yin and yang keeper of light and darkness , good and evil , moon and sun and balance bestow my element and spirit to Ash wood " as the elder finished her body became the yin and yang symbol and faded into my body .

That was the last thing I knew of that other than that Daphne was Danae . The memories weren't mine They belonged to yin and yang the last elder it was my secret they were inside me they guided me I was strong but using to much of the elements apart from fire and nature ( they are her birth elements ) would make me tired and if I kept going would kill me .

If the incident hadn't happened I wouldn't be able to use fire and nature to my hearts content I would have a limit but with the other elements inside of me that was canceled out .

I said good morning to people and went down to the throne room right on time I heard Elsa talking to some one probably prince Jason her first suitor . I banged on the door

Haylee : well thanks for reading this wasn't my best chapter and Andy if you are still reading ( I hope your names Andy anyway ) um just add the things you forgot and he will be added also is Andy short for Andrew as I'm not if a prince would just be called Andy R&R


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Andy

Haylee : thank you Andy so this chapter is about meeting Andy

Now I am forgetful so forgive me if I write him all wrong

Alex : hiya I am Haylee's favourite sister and she dose not own frozen , Jason or Andy she dose not own Danae cause I made her up

Haylee : no I made Danae up . Danae is just your middle name

Alex : your just jelly

Haylee : of what

Alex : of this mango

Haylee :* face palm * lets just get on with the story

Andy is male. He is from Ireland.

He will be Elsa's suitor.

Yes my name is Andy as well.

I'm sorry. I thought I was forgetting something.

Andy

Prince

Prince Andy

18

Awkward and loves to read. Very balanced between loud and quiet.

Red hair. Blue-gray eyes. Five foot four. Somewhat pale skin. Hair turns white when he uses his magic too much.

Ice magic.

This is written in the pov of Andy ( mostly I will write ash when it's in her pov )

' this place sure is nice ,' I thought to myself as I looked up from my book .

I had been to busy reading because I walked into someone .

" u-um s-sorry " I stuttered not because I was shy because the person I walked into was beautiful , she had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes , her eyelids were silver glittered , her hair was tied into a fish tail plait and a small silver tiara was placed in her hair .

The girl was wearing an icy blue dress covered in decorative snow flakes with blue shoes .

She smiled at me gently .

" It's okay I should of been watching where I was going , you must be prince Andy of Ireland I'm queen Elsa of Arendale " The queen said .

" U-um ... I am sorry your majesty I have been told multiple time's not to walk and read " I said .

" it's fine care to join my two sisters , prince Jason and sir Christoff in the library " she said smiling at me .

I realised that I didn't have to be nervous as the queen didn't seem mad at me " I would love to " I said placing a book Mark in my book and then put it in my travel bag .

" well if you would like to follow me " the queen said as she got ready to go a noise was then heard .

" what was that " ! I said worriedly . The queen giggled softly .

" That was either princess Ashleigh or princess Anna trying to walk down the stairs in heels " the giggling became full out laughter .

" should we go and see if they are alright ? " I asked her and she nodded .

When we arrived at the stair case I saw a girl with black hair and a red dress brushing her dress of in her hands were a broken pair of high heels .

" Ashleigh I think Anna is beating you in the " who falls down the stairs the least contest " you have been having " the queen laughed .

" yeah any way um I'm going to the library I'll see you there " the one called Ashleigh said before running of in a different direction I went to follow her but the queen stopped me .

" Ashleigh has a different way to get to the library we can go the other way " the queen said walking away as I followed her .

Haylee : short chapter because my sister Alex keeps throwing sticks at me Andy I know I forgot to make your oc awkward so I am really sorry .

Alex : r&r

Both : WARNING FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MELT CHOCOLATE AND KEEP OUR FEET WARM .

Haylee : vote on my poll and MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS


	5. Chapter 5 the library part 1 redo

Hinata : I'm back don't own frozen , Jason , Andy but I do own Ashleigh and Danae ( the oc not the reek queen Danae and yes she was a queen after Dictys became king they got or were married making her a queen )

It was cold as I wandered down the dimly lit passage way the only source of light and heat being twenty torches spaced out throughout the whole corridor it didn't help that Elsa's bedroom was directly above the area I was walking through .

`Now I know how Elsa`s bed sheets feel ` I thought as I did my best to walk lightly if I walked to heavily the floor would break that was probably why it wasn't a good Idea to build passage ways between upstairs floors and downstairs ceilings.

It also was probably not a god Idea to walk barefoot because now my feet felt as if they were about to freeze of by the time, I had reached the end of the passage and the entrance of the library I almost put my high heels back on , almost is the key word .

when I walked in to the library everyone was present , my sister Anna and her fiancé Christophe were sitting at the back of the table not facing me and across from them , sat Elsa and her two suitors Prince Andy sat to her right and prince Jason sat to her left I took my usual seat at the table ( which is just the left side ) so I ended up sitting next to prince Jason .

" I believe it is now time for introductions " Elsa announced she didn't pause or waver that was what I admired about my sister a quality I could never have .

" oo oo can I go first can I ?" Anna said jumping up from her seat raising her hand " I mean may I please go first your majesty " she corrected .

" Are you sure that's what you meant cause it sounded more like you needed to go to the bathroom" I teased .

" Hey don't make fun of her like that! who are you anyway? well whoever you are you have no right teasing her like that " Christophe said angrily as he rose from his seat .

Elsa silenced him by giving him an icy look " okay you`re going first " she said looking towards me " And say your real name not a stupid fake one " .

I shrugged my shoulders in mock defeat " My name is princess Ashleigh of Arendale " I said even after all these years it still felt strange saying it .

Christophe looked shocked " A-Another princess I thought there was only two ". he said

" Maybe that's because I was adopted by our p-parents and I preferred to stick to the shadows and during the incident I was in Greece smoothing over some other incident which believe it or not also had something to do with Hans ". I said I found it difficult talking about our parents because they took me in and raised me like one of their own even though I wasn't .

" I`m Christophe I`m sorry if I have offended you " he apologized . I sighed

" Its fine you were just sticking up for my sister I would have done the same " I said extending my hand he shook it .

" I`m Anna I`m the youngest princess of Arendale " my sister said cheerily , calm and still happy even when negativity goes on around her that is what admired the most about Anna another quality I would never posses .

Prince Jason went next " I-I Am prince Jason of N-Noralee " he said . Anna , Christophe and I shook his hand .

" I`m prince Andy of Ireland " he said and again we all shook his hand .

" Well aren't you going to introduce your self " I motioned to my blonde sister .

" Everyone knows who I an " she said .

" Yeah but its called being polite you should really look it up " I said she rolled her eyes at me

" As should you Ashleigh , I am queen Elsa of Arendale " she said .

Hinata : that was the redo of the library part one R and R flames will be met with trolls as in I will troll you in the next chapter toddles .


End file.
